Rex's Dilemma
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: People think Rex is a Coward but he will prove them wrong!
1. Chapter 1 The Plot

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!**

Some people think that Captain Rex is a coward some people think he's a hero some think he's a dope and some don't know who he is at all 'Why do people spread bad rumors about me?' Captain Rex thought to himslef.

"Hey Rex," Said Commander Cody.

"What?" Asked Rex.

"General Skywalker wants to mission brief you," Replied Cody.

"Thanks Cody." Said Rex slapping Cody on the back.

When Rex got to the briefing room he saw Anakin standing over a halogram "Yes sir, you want to speak with me sir," Said Rex.

"We have to go to Geonosis again because the Geonosian are back on Dooku's side again and are getting violent so, round up the troops Rex," Replied Anakin.

"Yes sir!" Replied Rex.

When Rex was rounding up the troops he saw Bariss there "Hello Captain," Bariss said in a cute voice.

"Hi Bariss," Replied Rex.

"I'm going to Geonosis with you and your general," Said Bariss.

"Great we're all going to the bug world," Rex said to Bariss.

"Well I better get back to my master before she comes looking for me," Bariss said to Rex.

When Rex got all of the troops rounded up he saw something strange, a box that the lid was off of it so when he looked inside he saw nothing but there were some oil stains in it, droid oil to be excact "what the..?" Rex's words where drowned out by the gunships engines readying to take off.

"Rex?" Said a female voice.

"Yes," Replied Rex as he was turning around to face the female "Ahsoka!" Exclaimed Rex.

"Hi Rex I haven't seen you in a while," Said Ahsoka.

"Yeah they've told me that I could not leave my room for a week," Replied Rex.

"Why would they do that?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I've been framed for stealing a lightsaber," Replied Rex.

"Oh, so who did?" Asked Ahsoka.

"No one did the jedi was drunk and dropped it,"

Then they heard some screaming.

**To Be Contuined! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

**Author's note: Sorry guys that I havn't updated in a while I've just been really busy with other things (stuff that I can't post online) anyway I've also haven't really been keeping up-to-date on the Star Wars episodes so sorry if I don't get something right.**

Rex and Ahsoka turned around to see an assasin droid shooting some clones, so Rex pulled out both of his blasters and shot off the assain droid's head "Rex you're a hero!" Said Ahsoka patting Rex on the shoulder.

Looking down at the ground Rex asked himself "I'm a hero?"

"Yes you're a hero." Replied Ahsoka.

"That was a retorical question!" Said Rex putting his pistols back in his holesters and turning around on one foot and walking off to a gunship.

"Umm...what's wrong with Rex?" Anakin asked Ahsoka as he came down the steps.

"I don't know master, he just might be...I don't really know what's wrong with him." Ahsoka said shrugging her shoulders.

A few hours later all of the gunships were out of the big ships and have already landed on Geonosian soil, clone troopers and Geonosians were laying dead on the ground.

Lasers were flying everywere, but Rex was in a Geonosian fighter (no one is sure how he got into the fighter but there are rumors that Rex went past enemy lines and stole one) "yeah, die bug brains!" Screamed Rex as he was shooting down Geonosian fighters.

"Hey 11002234, is that geonosian insane or something?" A clone trooper asked aonther clone trooper pointing at the Geonosian fighter.

"I don't know it kind of looks like it though 11002234." Replied 11002235 looking at the fighter in the air.

All of a sudden Rex got shot down, but luckily the shot didn't damage the fighter too much so Rex landed the fighter, jumped out of the fighter and said "that fighter was almost out of gas anyway." Then Rex ran off into the battle.

Then a Geonosian kicked Rex in the helmet but luckily Rex's helmet did not fall off so Rex jumped back up and got the Geonosian in a head lock and gave the Geonosian a nuggie "feel good?" Said Rex.


	3. Chapter 3 The End

**A/N: I am sorry guys I've just been having writers block on this story for some reason but don't fret I will write more Star Wars stories!**

Then Rex dropped the bug on a rock and started running for the geonosian palace where the king bug (not sure how to spell his name) is.

In the palce, *Weird clicking noses* "Now that I have gotten out of the clone jail I can kill all of the clones and jedi once and for all!" Said the king bug in happiness but not moving whatsoever.

"I don't think so." Said Rex standing behind the king bug holding a pistol right to the back of the king bug's head.

The king bug jumped out of his seat and jumped on the back of Rex "WHOA! You can move fast!" Said Rex throwing the king bug off of himself and tucking him underneath his arm and running off with the king bug out of the palace.

After the clones won and the bugs lost, "Rex," Said Anakin with his hands behind his back and facing Rex.

"Yes sir!" Said Rex jumping to stand at attenion.

"You were insane on the battlefeild but sometime's that's what great warrior's do, sometimes a true hero does crazy things. But I'm not justifying it though!" Said Anakin giving Rex a medal of doing insane things but being a true hero.

**The End! Please Review!**

**Next time on Star Wars: The Clone Wars: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. SHUT UP TV!**


End file.
